Talk:System K Gunpla Reveiw 1- HGUC 1/144 num. 66- GPO2A
Why is this here? Guys, does this even have place for this sort of stuff? I though we established rules about fantasy and gunpla stuff didn't we? Taikage - Admin 00:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Taikaige, I did make a request for him to do it, but it's supposed to be a blog post and people are supposed to comment on it. I basically made the request to add a bit more to the wikiGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 01:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Gaeaman788: Unless there's a change in the format system over blog-style pages, this page was created in the wrong format and should be corrected at your convenience. I never once had a problem with you Gaeaman788 and always trusted your edits, however, System K has proven quite the exception to this situation. Taikage - Admin 01:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm correcting it don't worry. System K removed the "User blog" tag from the original post, which made this into an actual page. I'll revert this to a blog for people to comment on. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 01:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's been moved people! Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 01:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I will tell you why ill tell you why =) cause your admin asked for it. o wait you are a admin....ouch =) and gunpla is not fantasy, belive it or not more and more is added to this site everyday from peoplelike myself, why deny something that is a part of gundam and is celebrated here in the states and over seas as something enjoyable and fun to show off, even if i dont do another reveiw people are going to bring gunpla to your site, if thats a problem well i am sorry I am only speaking logical and on behalf of people who want it, speaking of which if im not mistaken in the past twenty min it has been up I have got astounding responses from people who are frequent users of your site, now if this is offensive or you do not like it I am sorry, but I am positive people will back ime in saying its as part of gundam as a dvd of a series. System K 00:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :System K: Long before your arrival, we established some rules about what should and shouldn't be featured on this wikia and fantasy-based Gundams and they were ruled out. In regards to your Gunpla and Gunpla articles in general, so long as it's an article about the Gundam in a constructive way, I won't have issues with it. I was merely checking with the other senior editors to be clear why was this featured after reaching a mutual agreement about the content of G-wikia. I will tell you what's offensive though, your immaturity. I don't tolerate childish behavior and and especially mockery over matters you don't understand. Me and several senior authors built this wikia with a lot of effort and all we want to maintain standards. So fair warning, don't cop an attitude with me. Taikage - Admin 01:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if there is any immaturity in the response. I hope your not being to hard on this guy. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Bronx01: If I get something like "'' o wait you are a admin....ouch =) ''", that's someone who's pulling a not-so-smart psychological hit, trying to make you feel incompetent. However, if you think I'm taking this the wrong way, please correct me. I understand System K is defending his page, I get it; however, his words show he took things personally. None of you editors had such words with me before because we had always been civil with each other; I don't expect to have such words exhcange between us now and ever. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from. Taikage - Admin 06:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Somehow I didn't read that as being immature. But this one's on me. I do personally feel as though the wiki should eventuallly become more than a information site. Better idea would have to talked to the other admins about the idea, but I guess since Gunpla wasn't considered fantasy (therein within our standards) and that System K is a Gunpla enthusiast, that I contacted him to see if we could add more to the wiki besides straight up info. Basicallly I would like to try and make it a bit more diverse in terms of content. So I hope that this whole thing didn't ruffle your feathers too much Taikage and we can still be good admin buddies :)Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 12:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's all good between us Gaeaman788, I don't disagree with your ideas about Gunpla at all. In fact, I created a bunch of sub-categories within all the 00 Gundam pages about the Gundam's gunpla counter-parts. So far though, editors only added in scanned-in pics and left very little data about the products. So please, dive in and edit away. My only concern in this matter is that there's yet to be a consensus on how the Gunpla articles are to be presented. There should be some sort of format and style that will be used in all pages to streamline the process. Please review this matter amongst fellow edits; a forum will do nicely for such a matter. In regards to System K, since he's your "agent", then I'll lead it to you to show him the etiquette we created on G-wikia. I only ask professionalism from him. You should know I won't be around much for the next yr or two, too much real-life issues to contend with. However, I'll continue to refine the 00 pages whenever I have time to kill. In between, I hope to see great results from your gunpla work. Taikage - Admin 13:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC)